


From Hate to Love

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: D/s themes, F/M, F/M sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A range of snippets of how Spike moves from being Buffy's enemy to simply being hers. Rating for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hate

Warning: Just your average sex, some other stuff implied (warnings apply to later chapters)

Rating: R just to be safe, it varies

A/N: Just a series of snippets

 

She had surprised him; she could see it on his face. He hadn't known she was going to be home this early. She moved towards him, noticing the way he subtly backed up. She grinned.

"What are you doing here?"

"What Slayer, I need a reason?"

He shied away from her as she reached him. None to gently she shoved him up against the wall, pinning her arm under his neck, shoving his chin up. He glared and unconsciously went into his vampire face but other than that didn't resist. "Oh, the big bad vampire." She moved her other hand to his cheek and then to his mouth. "With big bad fangs." She used two fingers to push his lip down, exposing his fangs. "Such fangs and you can't even do anything with them."

She moved her arm on his neck to hold his chin and pressed his head back. He avoided her eyes, his fists clenching in anger. "Back off Slayer."

"And what are you going to do Spike? You're harmless." She tilted her head back, letting her neck be exposed. She felt his muscles tense and he closed his eyes. "See that Spike? You were such a bad ass, such a scary vampire, the Big Bad, and now you have my exposed neck right in front of you and you can't even do anything about it."

He flinched at her words, "Why are you doing this to me?"

She chuckled, "Oh because I can. Because you really did cause me a lot of trouble, and now look at you," she hit him, knocking him off his feet. She looked down, "Pathetic."

She crouched down next to him, taking hold of him by his hair, forcing him to look at her. "Why don't you just go on down to the butcher's and get some nice pigs' blood, and go sit home like a good little tame vampire?"

He moved to his feet with some grace and headed out, glaring at her. He paused at the door and spoke pronouncing each word clearly, "We  _will_  have this out."

Her smile matched his, "Xander could beat you. You are harmless Spike, now go on, get out before I have to bitch-slap you up and down the street."

His eyes held a new look in them, something that was there more and more recently, he quickly composed himself and bolted, but not before Buffy could see the hurt in them. Who knew, the bad ass had feelings after all.


	2. Hate

"I did bloody well, I'm don't know why your feathers are ruffled."

She gave him a searing look that he returned with a sneer. "Because he got away, and what do you mean you did bloody well? I didn't see you join the battle even once."

He took on an indignant air, "Sod off, you just weren't looking hard enough." She gave him a look that said she doubted that and turned her attention to the wound on her arm.

She noticed him watching, eyes following the blood dripping down her arm. She lifted her arm and his eyes followed. She swished it a little back and forth, obvious enough about it that he looked away from her arm and met her eyes. He looked away first. "What, can't handle to be around a little blood?"

"Don't tempt me slayer."

"Tempt you to what? You can't bite me."

She moved closer to him, bringing the blood closer to him and he flashed his fangs, a reaction to the smell. He looked at her, his eyes resentful, "Why? Why do this?"

"You wanna lick the blood off, Spike?"

She finally reached him and pressed against him, bringing her mouth inches from his. "You wanna press you teeth into my skin, taste my blood?" She pressed her body tight against him, "Try other parts as well?"

He seemed to be having trouble talking but managed to speak, his words breathless, "What makes you think I want them?"

She laughed and pressed against him, "That's what."

He didn't know what was more distracting, her body or her blood. "Maybe if you are a real good boy Spike, maybe I will let you have some, wouldn't you like that?"

He pushed away, careful not to hurt her, lest he hurt himself or at least that's what he told himself to appease his demon. His words were calm and concise, "I'm not a bloody dog who you can wave a treat under their nose and expect to perform. So bugger off slayer, and leave me be."

"All right." She brushed past him, but paused, catching her blood on her fingers. She reached up, smearing it across his lips, smirking at his intake of breath. She patted his cheek, "We'll see about that Spike, we'll see."

He gaped at her, watching her leave, and only after she was gone did he lick his lips, sighing in pleasure.


	3. Hote

"Why don't you all just bugger off?" Spike sat brooding in the corner, ignoring the laughter of the Scooby Gang. He glared at them, hoping that maybe he could kill them with a look, since he wasn't going to be able to bite them any time soon. They had been mocking him for just that very reason; he could almost stand it if it wasn't for Xander. That boy had no right to be making fun of a vampire, Buffy sure, but Xander?

Buffy looked at him, he was turned away from them, his arm hiding his face. She headed towards him and was shocked to see tears. "You're crying!"

His voice was choked, "Am not, why don't you just," he swiped at the tears, and realized the rest of the scoobies had turned their attention to him, "Aw bloody hell, can't you wankers just leave me alone?"

Xander laughed, "It's not every day you get to see a bad ass vampire bawling."

"I'm not bawling, and why don't you shut up before I-"

"Before you what?" The arrogance cut straight through Spike's bravado, Xander wasn't afraid of him. "Talk me to death?" Buffy frowned at him.

"All right, that's enough." She looked at Spike, "You're crying because you can't kill anymore."

He met her gaze, "It's not that I can't kill, its just that... I can't be me. Instead I'm a bloody laughing stock getting made fun of by that pansy ass-"

"I heard that."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"More than you could do to me."

"Xander, I said enough."

Xander went back to the TV, and Buffy turned her attention back to Spike. "Are you going to be okay Spike?"

"Are you going to take this bloody chip out?"

"No."

"No."

She sighed, almost reaching out to touch him, but then stopping herself. She looked at him for a long second and then shook her head, going back with her friends.

He watched for several moments, disheartened, until she turned subtly and motioned him to come join them. He hesitated then moved to sit with them. Maybe being harmless wasn't so bad.


	4. Hote

"Come here Spike, and don't make me wait." He moved to her slowly, resentfully, he didn't like the way this was going. When he got to her, she put her hand in his hair in a possessive gesture that he definitely wanted to resent, but at the same time reveled in.

She looked to the other vampires in the room, she  _was_  going to kill them all, it was just a coincidence that Spike had been there, she didn't plan on killing him. She placed one hand on his chest and pushed him back, behind her, out of the way.

He backed up, watching, somewhat unhappily. He wanted to be a threat and not only did she separate him from the 'dangerous' vampires, but she turned her back to him.

He left; he knew she wouldn't care if he stuck around or not. It wasn't an hour later that he was sitting in the bar, drinking a beer. Someone appeared in the doorway, "Spike, I thought the stories were wrong."

Spike turned to face the man, sizing him up, realizing that he was one of the ones Buffy was taking on. He must have escaped, "What are you talking about?"

"Stories that you had become the Slayer's lapdog. What's your motto now? If ya can't beat the, kiss up to them?"

Spike clenched his fists going vamp, "I'm nobody's lapdog."

"Lap Vamp then."

Spike punched him and was rewarded by a stinging pain in his brain that knocked him to the ground. He cursed himself, realizing the person was a human, and not a vampire. He stood back up and tried to face down the person, a useless gesture. He finally turned away, gritting his teeth, and left the bar. Bloody rotten chip.


	5. Hove

He sat in her bathtub once again, his hands shackled together in front, his ankles tied together and a strap across his chest holding him in the tub. Buffy stood above him looking down. She held a cup of blood in her hands out of Spike's reach. He sneered up at her, "Déjà vu, slayer."

"It doesn't have to be this hard Spike."

He grinned in that obnoxious manner of his, "Well maybe if you touched me a little less it wouldn't be so hard." He sneered, "and I'm not telling you, Slayer."

She had done this before when he had first found the chip in his head. She had kept him shackled in the bathtub, not allowing him any blood until he had given her his information on the initiative. She had held him for several days now and he had to be getting desperate hungerwise. She wasn't going to let him go till he gave her the information she needed.

She shook her head and sighed, setting down the cup, leaving her hands free. Spike fought to keep his eyes indifferent but he knew what the action meant. It meant she was about to start getting more physical, not that she hadn't already. He was already nursing a few injuries from her and he was hungry as all hell. She punched him in the nose.

"Ow, bloody hell!" He tucked his head into his shoulder before she could hit him again, forcing her to push his head up in order to connect a second time.

She shoved his head back in disregard. She paced the room and Spike watched her go back and forth. She thought he wouldn't tell her where the demon was out of spite, that wasn't true. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid of the demon. It had come to his crypt. He had tried to fight it, but it had thrashed him, it had told him what would happen if he told the slayer where it's lair was.

She turned back to him and he cringed involuntarily, straightening as soon as he realized what he was doing. He wasn't afraid of the slayer, he never had been. She watched him for several minutes and then spoke, "You know what Spike? I need a break from this." She nodded her head thoughtfully, agreeing with herself. "Yeah, I'm going to Willow's house. I'll be back tomorrow, maybe you will be more willing to talk then." She hesitated and then moved the blood just out of his reach so he could smell it, but not get to it.

He laughed as she walked out of the room, he didn't believe her. She wasn't going to leave. He waited a couple minutes as he heard her rummaging around and then head down the stairs. He heard the door open and then shut. He waited a few more minutes. He scoffed, she wasn't really gone.

Buffy waited silently hoping this would work.

"Slayer? I know you are out there slayer." Several minutes passed, leading in to several more.

"Slayer, I'm not stupid." He waited but still nothing.

Spike shifted what he could; she wouldn't really leave him here. "If I was a bloody human snitch, you'd be paying me, not torturing me!" He waited for her to respond. When she didn't he went quiet.

It was an hour later when he realized that she might have actually left. "Buffy?" He paused, "Buffy? Come on, I'll tell you, I will, just please, Buffy." She remained silent, not giving up yet.

"Slayer! You can not leave me here for another day!" He was kicking the bathtub, emphasizing every word with a loud thud. He had been hiding how hungry he was, but now he was convinced she had really left and he screamed, a guttural yell full of frustration.

He kept talking to himself, "This isn't fair! What did I ever do to the bloody slayer? Yeah sure, I've tried to kill her and all, but this is bloody ridiculous!" She heard another thud and then silence. Then his voice raised again, each sentence sounding more choked up than the last, "I just want to go back to my sodden crypt. Damn bloody chip! I just wanna go kill or maim..." he trailed off and his voice came back full of tears, "Just need to drink some damn blood!"

Buffy stood and walked towards the bathroom not worried about making noise, he wouldn't be able to hear her over his temper tantrum anyways. She peeked into the bathroom to see him with his hands over his face, his body shaking with sobs. She watched him for a while, and then moved out of view again, waiting to see what would happen.

After some time the sobs lessened a little and she heard him mumbling to himself, "It's not bloody fair. If it wasn't for this sodden chip... and if I wasn't her personal bloody snitch, not that I want to be, I wouldn't have these damn demons in my crypt, threatening my life, bloody sodden chip!"

That was why he wasn't talking, whatever this was had threatened him, and it must have beat him if he was going through all this to avoid telling her.

Well, now she had some ammunition and she could get to him. He was crying again when she moved into the room, and he didn't notice her. She picked up the cup of blood and the sudden movement caught his attention. He lowered his hands and looked up at her, his eyes full of shame. He swiped at the tears and gave her a defiant look. She pushed his hands down, and swiftly unlocked them. He looked up at her, his eyes confused, but to his credit he didn't try to run. She handed him the cup of blood even as she was working on the other restraints. He quickly brought the cup to his lips, drinking the blood. Once the restraints were gone he curled his legs under him. She crouched down next to him, taking the cup from him as he finished the last of it.

He looked down then back up, trying to pull together his bad boy composure. "I'm not gonna-"

She cut him off, placing a hand gently on his cheek. He winced, thinking she was going to hit him, but then opened his eyes trying to read hers. He couldn't. He sighed and it was defeated. He lowered his head, not meeting her eyes.

"This demon, it's threatening you?" He nodded without looking up. "You couldn't beat it?" He shook his head. She tilted his chin up, "Where is it?"

"Buffy I can't, it-"

"It won't hurt you." She caught his eyes, "You tell me where it is and I'll go kill it, and 'poof', no need to worry."

He studied her eyes and saw the truth in them; she wouldn't let him be hurt. "Fine, I'll tell you but- but-" He raised his chin in a defiant move, even if his eyes said he wouldn't go against her for the world, "I- I want more blood."

She kept her hand on his cheek, barely stroking it. Her smile was warm if not friendly, "Sure Spike, there's more downstairs, come on."

She helped him up but he pulled away, making sure she realized he was fine on his own two feet. He stopped at the door and with an obnoxious wave of his arm; she went through the door before him.

He paused watching her for a moment, and he sighed to himself. What had he ever done to deserve to fall in love with her? He shook his head and followed her, not risking the chance of her changing her mind. Damn bloody irony.


	6. Hove

Bloody Hell, he had become nothing more than a joke to her. He sat in his crypt, holding a bottle of Jack Daniels, contemplating whether or not he should drink it. When the bloody hell did he become so pathetic? Well that was simple, around the time he got the chip in his head, somewhere he was sure that there someone was having a good laugh at this whole situation and his forced predicament. The 'Big Bad' following the slayer around like a lovesick puppy, once again love's bitch. Suddenly the door to his crypt swung open, banging into the wall. Startled he jumped, dropping the bottle of liquor. It crashed to the floor prompting a bloody hell. He looked up at her and stood as she approached him. He backed up, keeping space between them, but she continued moving forward until he was backed to a corner. He put his hands up, inwardly cursing himself for his weakness. "Slayer-"

Her hand cupped his mouth, stopping any words and he looked at her, afraid. She had to have come to kill him. She had responded to him, when he had spoke of her dark side it had affected her, which was something she didn't want to accept and now he was she was going to punish him for forcing her to see it. She lowered her hand and he kept his mouth shut. She reached up grabbing the lapels of his coat and then suddenly her mouth was on his. He gasped in surprise and tried to match her fierceness. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Her mouth was hard on his, almost painful. One hand moved to the back of his head, holding him in place. Her tongue demanded entrance to his mouth and he obliged. She was rougher than he would have thought, her mouth so brutal he felt his lip be split open by his bottom teeth.

He tried to ask her to ease up a bit, not that he didn't want this, but she was going to hurt him if she kept this up. He tried to tell her but the second he pulled back she grabbed the lapels of his coat and shoved him against the wall before continuing her assault with her mouth.

He winced into the kiss, as much as he was into kissing her she had thrown him against the wall hard enough that it had hurt and pulled him away from lust for a moment. He had never been with someone that was stronger than himself and after a few more moments of enduring her bruising force he tried to take control.

He was so caught up in his arousal that his testosterone told him he'd have a chance. It wasn't until he growled and tried to push her to the ground that he remembered that even _before_  the chip he had always lost to her. His only reward for his efforts was a backhand that made him hiss in pain.

She pressed against him, fitting snugly between his legs. Her hands moved down to pull his shirt from his pants and he tried to help but she pushed his hands away. She pulled the shirt up and over his head, but instead of pulling it off she wound it around her hand tightening it, in the process pinning his hands above his head and blindfolding him. He didn't like it at all and tried to struggle and that was when he felt something hard and pointy against his cheek. She was holding a stake to him. He sucked in air and wondered if maybe she  _was_ going to kill him after all.

She dragged the stake down his cheek and across his chest and then trailed it down across his stomach watching the muscles there tense before pulling it away. She spoke and it was low, "You go vamp, I stake you, it's real simple Spike, understand?"

He tried to nod but his shirt stopped the movement, so instead he whispered, "Yes, I understand, no vamp."

He heard the stake drop to the ground and he let out a sigh of relief, which was interrupted by her mouth back on his. She let go of the shirt, letting him pull it off. He wanted to feel her skin against his and he cautiously reached for her shirt, unbuttoning it when he was sure she wasn't going to stop him. She let him get her shirt and bra off and then pressed herself against his chest. She rubbed her pelvis against his.

Spike gasped, her breast against his skin combined with her rubbing against him was almost enough to make him come in his pants. He had to get control of himself. He put his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could. She was sucking his tongue and he ground into her, his erection pressing against the zipper hard enough to hurt. He didn't dare say something or try to move her, afraid that she would stop.

She did it of her own accord, grabbing him fiercely by the front of his pants and pulling him with her as she backed up to his bed. She turned, shoving him onto the bed. She moved on top of him straddling his waist and undid his pants, pulling them off him along with his boxers. Her own clothes followed rather quickly, although Spike would have rather taken them off himself. She pressed her body against his and he gasped. She looked at him for mere seconds before moving her body, taking him inside her.

Spike cried out at the suddenness of it. He tried to touch her gently, caress her, be her protector, but she wouldn't have it and all he could do was arch his hips up to meet hers. She was rough, her lips were on his neck and he felt her bite him, not hard enough to bleed, but hard enough to hurt. He yelped and suddenly she pulled back, holding herself just above him, moving back and forth a little to brush against his manhood, but not letting him slide back in.

He looked up at her, it had never been like this with Dru, she had wanted to be protected, had wanted someone to hold her. He realized that was what Buffy had done to all the other poofs she had been with, but why this way with him? He thrust up with his hips, his desire so strong he thought he was going to choke on it. She moved up though and her legs moved to pin him down. He looked up at her, knowing his eyes were desperate, knew they were showing his need, for release...for her.

Her eyes met his and he could see her take in the emotion in them. She lowered herself a little and he thrust up but she moved out of his reach again, her eyes still on his.

He was helpless to make her do anything, and not just because of the chip, so he just stared up at her, his body throbbing with need, his eyes pleading with hers.

She watched his eyes and took in his helplessness and what he saw reflected in hers, he took in. Her eyes were hungry and dangerous, but most of all they were predatory. She lowered herself again quickly, restarting the tempo, fast and hard.

Spike closed his eyes, not wanting her to seem them. He understood at that moment why she had come to him, she came to him to be a predator. With him she could be rough and painful and do what she wanted like a hunter and it's prey.

And that was exactly what he was to her, prey. He inwardly winced at the words in his head, he was a vampire, a killer, he was the predator, not the prey. He opened his eyes to look at her and was awed by her perfection. He watched her body moving on top of his and sighed. For her he would be prey.

His thoughts went to oblivion as he climaxed, calling her name. He felt her tense and cry out as well, but instead of his name it was a wordless scream. Her not calling his name made hurt show in his eyes, which he quickly covered up.

She lay on top of him and he just savored the feeling of her body against his. Her eyes were closed but her body said the words she didn't. She dropped her feet to the floor and quickly pulled on her clothes, shaking her head.

He watched, words forming on his tongue several times, but every time he said nothing, just watched her cover up the skin he had been touching minutes before, felt her drawing away from him, emotionally as well as physically.

She turned to leave but then turned back to him and kissed him lightly. He had to say it, "You come to me because you can be a predator, because you can make me into prey."

She sighed, she hadn't wanted him to know that. She touched his face gently and he nuzzled it. "I do Spike-" he winced as she continued, "not because you're weak enough to let me," she paused, "but because you're strong enough to let me." She turned and left, leaving Spike still confused but smiling.


	7. Love

His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close as they danced. He had never in his wildest dreams thought he would ever get to hold her like this. She smiled at him and he felt a tightening in his denims at the violence in her grin. That was one of the reasons he loved her, he loved when she was on top of him, pinning him down, almost hurting him. As he had said, he was a willing slave and as he had suspected she was happy with roughness as long as she caused it. Not that he could. Sometimes during sex she would force him to hurt her and watch, enchanted, as he howled in pain from the chip in his head.

Now she had a glint in her eyes that he had learned to view with something akin to fear. She leaned close, "You know what I love?" She pressed her body close to his as her hand went into his hair, gripping him tightly. Her hips ground against his and her mouth crushed down upon his.

He was surprised, his mind momentarily crowded with her rubbing against his already hard erection. It was almost too much for him and then her tongue was in his mouth and his senses screamed with the taste of blood. Slayer's blood, she had bit her tongue. With a snarl he went into his vamp face and came in his pants like a high school boy. He buried his head into Buffy's shoulder, trying to get enough control to lose his demon face. She moved one hand grasping his crotch and he cringed at the damp sticky feeling. Her other hand moved from his hair to trace the ridges he was struggling to get rid off. She leaned forward, "I love that I make you lose control."

He let out a breath as his human face slid back and he looked at her. He felt used. She smiled at him and he couldn't quite return it. What had he told her? That he was a willing slave couldn't be truer. He pulled her close and laid his forehead on her shoulder, "What you do to me," he muttered.

She grinned and pulled back a little, but he left his head hanging. "Come on Spike, lets go sit and get a drink."

He shifted a little, his tight pants sticking to him. He glanced at it and there was an obvious spot on the front of his pants. "It's a little awkward here, pet."

"Cause of this?" She grasped his crotch making him wince a second time.

"Buffy- Please." That cost him, he hated saying please.

She sighed, "Fine, how about we get you home and you can change and then we go out and patrol. Sound good?"

He nodded. She grabbed him by the waistband of his pants and pulled him towards the door. Her knuckles were pressed against his lower stomach and the contact as glorious. As they reached the door they almost literally ran into Xander and Anya. Spike scowled and tried to pull his duster around him, but Buffy's hand prevented it. She gave him a yank forward, knocking him into her. Her hand on his pants kept him there.

Xander ignored him, enthusiastically greeting Buffy. Anya smiled as well as Xander spoke up, "Buffy, why don't you stick around for awhile and have a drink with us?"

Buffy started to say sure when Spike hissed her name. "Oh right," she glanced down, "I forgot." Xander's eyes naturally followed Buffy's and he smirked at Spike. Spike closed his eyes. He hated this, he hated that he loved her so much that he let this happen. He felt her turn to face him and she kissed him gently, "I'm sorry baby, Let's go home."

She let go of his pants to hold his hand, pulling him with her. As they walked she tried to catch his eyes but he avoided her gaze. She spoke, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

He sighed, "You never do." She stopped and looked at him, her eyes showing hurt, "Its just that you always gotta be so damn bossy and it gets a little trying is all."

She let go of his hand abruptly and pulled away, "Well I'm sorry I annoy you so much."

"Buffy I didn't-, just, I'm sorry, you don't annoy me okay." He moved to her and took her hand, "Whatever you want, whatever you do, everything you are possesses me."

She gripped his hand and pressed her lips to his. Her tongue plunged into his mouth and he growled, already becoming hard again. The growl cut off when he felt the discomfort in his pants. Cold wet stickiness pressed against his length.

They continued to Spike's place, catching kisses along the way. They reached the door and tumbled in. She slammed the door shut and pressed him against it, her mouth claiming his.

He spoke, "Buffy- I need – please –"

She pulled him to the bed and threw him down on it. He got his shirt off and she lay on top of him. She slipped her hand down and released him from his pants. He gasped and pressed against her. She captured his mouth as she undressed herself.

"Spike –oh- Spike." She moved her body, taking him into her. It was always a shock to Spike, and he whimpered, pulling her tight against him for a second like he always did. He held his cheek against her shoulder.

"Love you."

"I know."

She waited until he loosened his grip, signaling that he was ready. She rocked her hips and he met her thrust for thrust. As they reached near climax she put herself nose to nose with him. He growled at her. She gave her own version of a growl back, something she had never done before.

His demon face came front and center. He didn't bother to go back, his demon naturally told him he should struggle for dominance. He growled at her, grabbing her body tightly, "Mine."

She wrapped one leg around his knee, tightened her hold, and corrected him, "Mine."

He tilted his head, "Mine."

She looked him straight in the eyes, both sets ablaze in anger and she smiled a dangerous grin. "Mine." As soon as the word was out of her mouth she bit down on his neck hard enough to break the skin and taste blood. She rocked her hips and both quickly were over the edge.

They lay in the aftermath for a few seconds before Buffy let go. She looked at him again. "Mine."

His demon and his ego alike screamed in protest but still he lowered his eyes and mumbled what she wanted to hear, "Yours."


End file.
